Talk:GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza
So guys, do you think the Gaderaza looks......weird? OwODuo2nd 11:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes both the Gadelaza and Alvatore look as if their appearances may have actually been designed after an elephant's head: : Image Update ok i got the HQ image done both front and back they took Awhile but i got them done.Shindy00 05:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not to sound ungrateful, but i still see grid-lines around them and apparently you took out the little pic of tail thrust that can expand/compress. It's a decent job though, but if you got time, please tweak and update your images. Thanks for your efforts man, i apologize if you felt insulted. Wasabi 11:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) hhahah, its all good yeah i see them to ill work on it i just tried to get it done as soon as possible. Has for that tail thrust uuuh in the pic you gave me it looked like it wasn't even part of the MA i thought it was just some mess up uhh should i put it back in cause when i looked at it it looked just weird.Haahaha SORRY i saw where there were grid lines WOW i cant believe i missed that lol ok ill maked adjustments it will be done tonight. Shindy00 15:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Wasab how does the image look i added the thruster and cleaned it up PLEASE let me know.Shindy00 15:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Bottom pic still has some grid-lines, but top one seems okay now. Thanks. Wasabi 16:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Check the bottom how does it look. i got rid of the blue lines that i missed lol. Shindy00 18:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it looks great man, thanks for all your hard work. Wasabi 19:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Literal Translations & Gaderaza or Gadelaza? If any of you guys noticed the official 00 site, there's actually an official post up of the MA; the naming scheme is suspicious though. http://www.gundam00.net/ms/05.html "Developed specifically for large Mobiruama Innovators pure species. Because only one of the Innovators, Sherman enrolled in the federal Descartes now he has become a real airplane. As the military as a test case for incorporating a number of forces now appear to be Innovators, which also features various experimental equipment. Therefore, from a family of weapons and equipment which has a large deviations appearance." Japanese wordings tend to mix with their Rs and Ls, even their translation wasn't entirely accurate. Should we change the name scheme or give it more time? Tell me what you guys think. Wasabi 20:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) We should change it, the previous name was a reading from a fan. As far as official romanisation goes, Sunrise uses Gadelaza so I suggest we go with that. Personally, I love Gaderaza alot more but when Sunrise goes and release the only official romanisation for it, I think we should follow it especially if its been designated the official one. I mean, we don't spell Galazzo for Garazzo right? -SonicSP 22:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Gadelaza has a beam cannon? Well, check the new trailer. Duo2nd 14:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Length Exceeds 300 meters.......Fangs as Large And Powerful As An Average Mobile Suit. Well I'll be damned................the latest installment of G-R00MS http://www.yomban.jp/works/gundam/gundam11_02_.html has the director stating that the Gadelaza's length exceeds 300 meters (exceeding the first Ptolemaios' 250 m, according to the director and his co who are the interviewees) while also saying that each of its Fangs will be as large and as powerful as an average MS. Also says something about the size not being apparent because of it always being showed in combat from what has been released, as well as the usual size and distance distortion from the camera viewpoint. When I re-compared the Ptolemaios 2 in S2 inside Celestial Being with the Gadelaza in Celestial Being..........their not that much different actually. Wow, now I'm REALLY looking forward to see the Gadelaza in action. -SonicSP 19:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, and it really makes me want to know about Innovators more, as they are capable of being the sole pilot of these things. --Bronx01 19:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) 'ONE Psuedo GN Drive' power the whole thing? The thing is bigger than the original CBS-70 Ptolemaios, and as powered by one Pseudo GN Drive!?!? HOW!?!? the Ptolemaios 1 needed the for original GN Drives. How can''' one Psuedo GN Drive power something that big???!!!' -Blitz Gundam 20:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol ADD much. But technology has advanced significantly in 7 years to the ponit where you can have one drive power a giant mobile armor. But are you sure it's just one and not two It's a very very big GN Drive Tau -The Phantom Impact 03:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't heard about this confirmation, where is it from? :: It's just a theory/joke, so don't take it seriously - The Phantom Impact 21:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :If it is true, then it sounds a bit far-fetched but you also need to take into account Condenser capacity which Ptolemaios also relies alot of but one does seem to be a bit too little if it is true. Its not exactly impossible though. Maybe not smart if its the same as a standard GN Drive size but not impossible.-SonicSP 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::There you have it folks, 2 Series Drives and a backup normal Drive. ''(IE 6 active normal Drives + 1 backup Drive) -SonicSP 17:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Twenty one total including mother fangs. Sounds reasonable; 154 was wayy too fishy. -SonicSP 18:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Gadelaza's fang count The current translations from Animesuki says the thing has a grand total of 154!!!! fangs, each one powered by its own GN Drive Tau. —AscendedAlteran 22:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, just wow, I expected around 8-12 and considering that the Ptolemy II Kai is a bit smaller it's still big enough to hold around (from what I can gather) 8 mobile suits, but removing stuff like sleeping quarters, kitchen, bridge, etc would make room for around maybe 4 to 6 mobile suit sized bits, but 154?? - The Phantom Impact 22:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and it really makes me want to know about Innovators more, as they are capable of being the sole pilot of these things. --Bronx01 23:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) (copy pasted my message before, above) Not only that, but also control the whole machine in addition to 154 fangs simultaneously. I'm wondering if the fangs are like a psycommu system, reacting to the pilot's subconscious decisions, or if the pilot simply picks the targets and on-board computers do the rest. —AscendedAlteran 23:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I thought someone made an editing mistake with the 154. But then I'm like, is that even possible?. But I think it would have been cooler if the fangs like transformed into AI controlled MS. And Phantom, the fangs are flat-ish and stored in the center of the Big F-ing Mobile Armor, so it would make sense (sort of) that 154 could fit inside. But that's just totally ridiculous. It honestly makes the Strike Freedom seem like a Ball. Gaeaman788 01:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Considering that the Big F*ing Mobile Armor is even larger than the Ptolemaios, it makes sense that the Strike Freedom would seem like a Ball; you're basically trying to compare a fighter jet to an aircraft carrier. What would be ridiculous would be if the Gadelaza's fangs had their own remote weapons. —AscendedAlteran 04:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Makes sense that it would be huge though, considering people originally thought that Descartes was the main antagonist, it was thought that the Gadelaza would be the victim of the 00 Quanta's Raiser Sword, unfortunately that wasn't the case as the ELS pretty much took out the thing before that could happen. -The Phantom Impact 06:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It's important to note that it comes from a 2ch fan's summarization of the novel so it could be incorrect. However, I'll take it as it is for now since I was the one who made the edit yesterday. -SonicSP 12:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Yeah, it would have been nice to see the Meisters go up against Descartes, Graham, Kati, and Patrick in the beginning. but oh wel.Gaeaman788 12:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, just Descartes would have been enough. —AscendedAlteran 18:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Translation needed Bravecommander We need a translation done for the last pic on the Gadelaza's page. It's the one where it details its armaments like the fangs and sub arms. More specifically, the name of the schoolgirl who was assimilated is revealed so I'd like to get her name properly translated and possibly start a page on her. Gaeaman788 22:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Her name is Amia Lee if my resources are correct. -SonicSP 01:11, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the assist. I'm not sure if tere should be a article started on her...yet. I'll probably wait to start Amia's article until we get a full translationGaeaman788 02:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) A friend of mine on FaceBook has her name as Amia Lee. Dav7d2 03:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please refrain from deleting other users post. -SonicSP 08:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I deleted them? I was commenting on the post, when the first edit was made, then I noticed other edits were made. I don't know what happened, but I didn't intend on that happening. Dav7d2 18:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it's alright. In any case, I restored them already. -SonicSP 23:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) oops didnt notice this thing here. anyways, i finished doing that already. unknowingly. haha, i must have QBWs! (jks) Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 08:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Regnant's Paternity Guys, is there proof that Gadelaza is related to Regnant? I mean the design doesn't match any known configuration and Regnant is a transformable MA/MS. This thing is pure MA and more like a battleship. Thoughts? Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 04:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Judging by the model number and the overall MA concept, there is likely to be links. The problem here is that we have nothing that directly states it, and unlike Regnant and Empruss, the Gadelaza is WAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY larger than the Regnant and is technically a warship with many Ms size Fang fighters. Which is why I've always make it sound speculative in the articles, because it is at best speculative at this moment in time. It's also the same reason I removed a line fron the Regnant article that says that the "Regnant's data was later used to develope the Gadelaza" yesterday. -SonicSP 06:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Considering the ESF found the Regnant outside of Celestial Being, and probably what was left of the Reborns Gundam, I wouldn't be at all surprise if the Gadelaza is based off of the Regnant. Or they just wanted to make a giant mobile armorGaeaman788 03:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it look smaller? Guys, is there like a pictorial guide to show the actual size of all ships for a comparison? Because the MA doesn't look that big at all, it's only half the size of a Baikal-class and isn't Ptolemy Kai bigger and longer than that? I'm not sure should I believe what was stated in the magazines vs the actual movie. Thoughts? Taikage - Merry Christmas to all : ) 19:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) http://a.imagehost.org/0424/14c4b0ce84e9b0.jpg This is from an ad for the movie, Its about the Gadelaza. I don't know if its accurate though, but from seeing it in the movie, it just might be. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 02:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) We actually don't have measurements for the Baikal-class, so why are you assuming it's bigger then the Ptolemy Kai? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude, look at the movie. Several Baikal-class were flying side-by-side with Gadelaza during its final engagement with the ELS. There are strong conflicts on how the animators presented the MA and its official stated size. Ptolemy is shorter than the Baikal class, but no way half length. The magazines say that the Gadelaza is actually bigger then Ptolemy II and yet the ships flying meters away from it show there's a conflict in size. My biggest issue is how to go around with this. I feel conflicted stating something that's factually confirmed and yet it's different when animated. Thoughts? Taikage - Merry Christmas to all : ) 22:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious as to whats the name of the ship that took the Gadelaza there, its different shape and form, that Kim was commanding. I've never seen the Baikal-class SIDE by SIDE with the Gadelaza, it was usually off in the distance doing its own thing, so we can't judge it from a distance. Not only that, the Baikal-classes got a refit, so they could be bigger or longer then before. Once again we have NO measurements for the Baikal-class, so we can't go any further then this! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 23:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) There is also one scene from the movie where Gadelaza is hanging from the bottom of a Volga class ship, which is the one Kim was using .In that scene Gadelaza is about half the length of the Volga class. Gaeaman788 - likes pie, and New Years 01:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I swear I saw a ship I didnt recognise at all upon rewathing the movie (although I havent done a through analysis yet), and I'm beginning to wonder what specifically is a Volga class that the Jap Wiki keeps using? :Anyways, as David mentions we dont have specific specs of the Baikal i(or the Ptolemaios 2 I think)/i either so it does still leave the room open. I personally believe the sources, which first came from the director himself in a G-R00MS interview, the 2nd source was the Gaga Cannon chapter from 00N while the 3rd source was just a direct mention in one of the movie sourcebooks, so it's not just a one off mention either but came from the words of the director, a sidestory and a sourcebook. -SonicSP 18:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :The Volga class is a heavily upgraded Baikal class. So since the 302 meters fact came from officiall sources, I think we should stick with the official descriptionGaeaman788 20:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Gadelaza's Battleship Does anyone know the name of the battleship that carried Gadelaza to Mars? It has like three engines and the Gadelaza is hanging from the botom. I thnk that's the one that Kim has. If anyone could get any more information on the ship that would be greatGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 10:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I believe I heard it being called the Nile-class. However I can't remember exactly where I heard that from sorry - most likely bet would be the JPN Gundam wiki or the Gundam 00 Forums. - Strike Albion 11:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Im trying to find out myself. Still, Nile does sound like it make sense since Volga and Baikal are Rusiia lake and river I think. -SonicSP 14:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) GN Field? I noticed that it's been said the Gadelaza has a GN Field. Was it the Manga!Gadelaza that used it because I so don't remember the Movie!Gadelaza deploying any sort of GN Field, which is odd if the machine is suppose to have one equipped. - Strike Albion 01:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) They weaponized the GN Fields. Look at the Fangs, they were literally using GN Fields to cut through Europa in the movie. Taikage - Admin 13:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Mass Production? People, in Gundam 00V it shows that the Gadelaza was mass produced by 2314 and it also shows the GRM Gundam E in the background in Trans-Am. Could someone shed some light on this information?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :I dont recall this being mentioned specifically AFAIK. I'll go and check it out. But yeah the GRM thing I saw it too in 00I 2314. -SonicSP 23:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) the prescence of sabers hello guys im back! anyway, do any of you notice the oov mass prod gadelaza pic? the gadelaza in teh back seems to be generating beam sabers on its subarms. i may be wrong, and it might be a long beam gun shot. any opinions, anyone? The resident translator who is technically no longer a noob. 13:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... looking at the other reference pictures of the Gadelaza, the sub-arms DO seem to be able to generate beam sabers. It's only further reinforced due to the presence of those saber-shaped effect parts for the 1/1300 gunpla. At worst, we can at least assume it's possible for the sub-arms to do so, but, while there's no real citation, it doesn't seem like such a far-cry to think they really are capable of generating beam sabers. Last Saber 14:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :They look like beam sabers to me, its kinda hard to shoot four arms away at once. I'm not sure whether anything text wise has been mentioned about them though. -SonicSP 19:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Did The ELS Gadelaza Appear in 00I 2314? Curious, I haven't heard of it appearing in 00I 2314. 00N is pretty much the first canon mentioned it existing to my knowledge. Can somebody clarify? -SuperSonicSP 06:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, it did appear for a panel. -SuperSonicSP 00:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC)